Tiempos de Guerra
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: Soy debíl, eso dicen los demas, pero tu me demostraste que en una simple charla la debilidad queda atras. ¿Por qué eres tu mi enemigo? ¿Por qué te sacrificas por mi? seguro viste algo mas en mi, algo que nadie núnca vio


Era tiempo de guerra, los países estaban en discordia de nuevas naciones encontradas. Pero solo en un pueblo reinaba la paz por el momento, era el lugar de cruce de muchos militares, en ese lugar la guerra no existía, estaba prohibida. Todos aquellos que llegaban al pequeño pueblo sabían que en el encontrarían comida, bebidas e inclusive golosinas. Dentro del pueblo había un lugar favorito para muchos: una cafetería.

vamos Naruto, quiero entrar aquí, se ve que hay postres deliciosos – era una joven de hermosa complexión, ojos blanquiazules, piel suave y blanca como la nieve, ella venia acompañada de un joven rubio, alto y de apariencia desaliñada.

Hinata, en este lugar no se ve que vendan comida, y yo quiero comido

Vamos, hazlo por mi

La vio a los ojos, esos ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera – esta bien, será rápido yo tengo hambre

Al entrar ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de tan hermosos lugar y se sentaron en una mesa tan pronto una mesera se les acerco y los llevo a su lugar. Hinata estaba maravillada por todo aquello que veía.

¿que es lo que les voy a servir?

Nos da dos pastelillos, un café y una malteada de chocolate. Por favor.

Enseguida.

¿un pastelillo y café? – Hinata solo le respondió con una sonrisa

La mesera no tardo en llevarles sus platillos, pero cuando ambos se disponían a comer llego un chico de pelo negro con destellos azules.

naruto ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Sakura y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, el capitán Kakashi nos espera – dicho esto volteo a ver a Hinata – no deberías de estar perdiendo tu tiempo en romances, deberías de entrenar mas, eres una chica débil.

Lo siento – Hinata no hizo mas que agachar su mirada.

Vamos Sasukeno seas tan duro con ella, sabes que no es tan fuerte, ella es perfecta así.

Hinata al escuchar esto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero para no ser delatada por su dolor momentáneo empezó a mover el popote dentro del malteada – no te preocupes, entrenare mas Sasuke – ellos se fueron dejándola sola en aquella mesa, con un café enfriándose y un pastelillo sin probar.

Sasuke es un tonto – empezó a beber su malteada lentamente – pero aun mas lo es Naruto, ¡eres un tonto Naruto! – grito ella al momento que estiraba sus brazos hacia los lados, al instante se escucho un gemido de alguien, y Hinata volteo rápidamente pues sabia que a alguien había golpeada, al ver al joven se sonrojo totalmente – lo lamento mucho, no quería hacerle daño, perdón, lo siento – ella se levanto de su lugar tratando de ayudarle.

No se preocupe señorita estoy bien – el estaba un poco encorvado, con sus manos en el estomago donde había sido el golpe de Hinata. Con un pequeño esfuerzo la miro a los ojos y al momento quedo cautivado, se sonrojo un poco.

¿En verdad? – dijo ella, viendo de la misma manera, algo en aquellos ojos jade le llamo la atención, su piel blanca, casi pálido, era un pelirrojo apuesto, ella lo noto – lamento haberlo echo.

En verdad estoy bien – el chico se incorporo en su totalidad y miro a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada - ¿vienes con alguien?

Venia – contesto ella bajando la mirada.

Ese café se va a enfriar.

Lo se.

Te invito una malteada ¿te parece?

Pero…

Toma asiento – haciendo un ademán para que ella se sentara en la mesa – la malteada y el pastelillo van por mi parte.

No puedo aceptarlo después de lo que te hice – ella se sentó. Tal vez inconscientemente deseaba ser invitada por el.

¿Cual es tu nombre? – dijo el mientras tomaba del café.

Me llamo Hinata – estaba sonrojada, bebía su malteada con una pequeña sonrisa – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Gaara**. **¿vives aquí?

Lo negó con la cabeza – soy de fuera.

entonces o eres una viajante o eres un soldado, pero eso no lo quiero saber.

¿tu vives aquí?

Al igual que tu soy extranjero en estas tierras.

Ambos duraron hablando un largo tiempo, respondiendo preguntas uno al otro, parecía nacer algo en ese lugar, pareciera que algo pasaba entre los dos.

bueno – viendo su reloj – tengo que irme, mi hermana me esta esperando – saco un poco de dinero y lo dejo en la mesa – espero volverte a ver.

Eso espero.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia fuera, ya era de noche, estuvieron charlando bastante tiempo.

eres diferente a muchos de los chicos que conozco

y tu eres la chica mas bella que yo haya conocido antes – el se ruborizo, no podía creer que hubieran salido de el.

Ella sonrojada al igual que el – no se que decir.

no es necesario que digas nada. Bien nos vemos – el se acerco a ella, besándola ligeramente en sus labios, ella quedo paralizada pero su respuesta fue cerrar sus ojos – en verdad, deseo volverte a ver - Los días pasaron y Gaara no volvió a ver a Hinata por aquel lugar.

---

Era una mañana calurosa y en el pueblo la calma parecía reinar, hasta que una fuerte explosión la desvaneció. Las personas empezaron correr desesperadas, el miedo y la incertidumbre llenaron cada rincón de aquel pueblo. Las bombas y los cañones no dejaron de perturbar la tranquilidad que hasta hace unos minutos aun se respiraba.

Dos bandos parecían pelearse aquellas tierras. De pronto una explosión destruyo por completo la cafetería donde Gaara conoció aquella mujer dulce de ojos blanquiazules, después cada rincón fue reducido a simples cimientos y otros tantos a viles escombros.

Por fin después de largas horas de ataques, el silencio volvió, un silencio algo perturbador, el olor a muerte se dejo caer, lo que antes era el lugar mas seguro ahora estaba opacado por la destrucción.

estoy vigilando el lado norte – decía uno de los saldados por medio de una radio que portaba – parece que no hay enemigos vivos – estaba totalmente cubierto, desde los pies hasta su rostro, en sus manos portaba un arma que a simple vista parecía de gran poder – entrare a una de las edificaciones.

Correcto – contesto una voz femenina – ten cuidado.

Lo tendré – el soldado entro a lo que horas antes era la cafetería, todo dentro estaba totalmente destruido, se acerco a una que estaba echa trizas en el suelo, la miro fijamente, cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido – ¿Quién esta allí? – no tuvo respuesta, pensó que tal vez seria algún cimiento débil que callo, pero se escucho nuevamente – si no sales ahora mismo te matare, es mejor ser prisionero de guerra.

Espera – era una voz femenina lo que se escucho – no dispares – era ella Hinata salio detrás de la barra – no tengo armas conmigo – ella portaba su uniforme de soldado.

¿Hinata?

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre venir de ese soldado - ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?¿

es natural que lo sepa – el soldado se quito el casco que portaba y quedo al descubierto ante ella,

Gaara – ella le sonrió pero ese gesto lindo inmediatamente se borro – eres el enemigo,

Parece ser que si – el se acerco lentamente a ella – ¿esperas a alguien?

Esa pregunta ya se la había hecho antes – si, mis compañeros pronto vendrán por mí.

entonces tengo que irme – se paro frente a ella y puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella, no pudo sentir su suave piel, no podía retirar sus guantes de sus manos.

Lo siento – dijo ella agachando la mirada, el rubor natural la cubrió al instante

Te vez hermosa, hubiera deseado no haberte conocido de esta manera.

Igual yo.

En verdad lamento lo que sucederá, pero es necesario – se acerco lentamente a su rostro y suavemente puso sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó a besarla, primero con besos lentos llenos de ternura que fueron tomando velocidad, ella no los negó muy en cambio los respondió uno a uno y en ese momento se escucho un disparo. El la veía a ella con la ternura mas grande que pudiera haber, pero la mirada de ella estaba clavada en ojos de el buscando una respuesta. Poco a poco ella fue resbalando entre los brazos de el, parecía dormida, parecía estar en un profundo sueño. La recostó en suelo y de entre su uniforme saco un medallón que puso en las manos de ella, al igual que un arma mas que el portaba – lamento esto, pero es la única manera de que sobrevivas, ellos no tardan en llegar – al momento nuevamente se escucharon detonaciones, tres seguidas Gaara callo antes la mujer que solo vio una vez y de la cual se enamoro, tenia tres disparos en su pecho, suficientes para quitarle la vida.

Momentos después llegaron dos soldados con el mismo uniforme que el de Hama al verla tirada en el suelo corrieron hacia ella, chequeando sus signos vitales y al ver que estos aun seguían, la tomaron y se la llevaron, uno de ellos se quedo sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de Gaaraque yacía junto a ella, sabían que era difícil matar a un soldado de la clase de el, pero a simple vista Hinata lo había hecho.

Ella sobrevivo al disparo que Gaara le hizo y comprendió tiempo después la razón de haberlo echo, sabia que el hubiera muerto a manos de sus compañeros, así que dio su vida para que ella fuera reconocida y no fuera tratada mas como una mujer débil.


End file.
